


Two Dense Idiots Sitting on a Tree Not K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by crollyne



Series: Bloom [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa is surprisingly Kageyama's roommate, Spoiler alert: Tsukishima punches Kageyama, What can i say other than they're both really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: i don't know what to make sense of what i'm feeling.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Bloom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Two Dense Idiots Sitting on a Tree Not K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> The date the story was started, finished, and posted is not of any importance to the plot but will still be stated, however, the timestamps mentioned in the stories are relevant and is key to understanding what actually happened. Reading this story in random order is alright but since I arranged it in a way that would be make understanding the timeline easier, I suggest you read it from the beginning. This is the seventh story of a 14-part series and now I will stop babbling. I hope you enjoy!

**Started: 12/16/20**

**Finished: 12/18/20**

* * *

“You know, you’re staring at him too hard, King,” Tsukishima commented.

Kageyama looked up at him with a glare and the taller male only looked at him with a teasing smile. Yamaguchi, who’s beside him, is pulling on his arm and trying to stop him from picking a fight.

“Like, relax. He’s just talking to Yachi. There’s not that much about it.” He shrugged, pointing his thumb at Yachi and Hinata having a conversation in the halls. Yachi was twirling her hair a bit while talking to him and they both seemed to have a great time. Hinata, of course, gets along with everyone. Not that there was something wrong about it but, still.

“Or maybe,” he dragged the last syllable while slightly crouching to look him eye to eye. “You’re jealous,” he smirked.

It irked Kageyama so much that it took a lot from him to actually hold himself from slapping this salt shaker on the face. But, luckily, he glanced at Yamaguchi before he planted this lamp post’s face down the grass because his eyes pleaded him to not escalate the situation anymore. He wants to, though. But against his judgement, he just let him be.

Huffing, he walked past him, surprisingly enough. He’s royally pissed and Tsukishima is only smirking at him which only made him angry. Why he is angry for that small comment? Who knows. Not that it would matter.

His classes had just ended and, once again, he understood jack shit. He was already more than willing to get back home and just lounge in the couch. He’s pretty sure Oikawa isn’t going to be home until later in the night so he would have the apartment to himself.

He walked towards Hinata and Yachi to tell the orange haired male that they’re walking back now.

“Oy, Hinata, let’s walk home,” he urged, his voice naturally harsh. Yachi flinched because she was surprised but relaxed, only slightly, after she knew it was just Kageyama.

“I’m walking Yachi home today,” he informed him with the usual smile on his face. Weirdly, anytime he’s beside Hinata, he feels warmer.

“She’s helping me with the shitty paper our prof asked us to do.” he pouted like a kid. It makes sense, though. Him and Yachi has one similar class they took because the orange haired male thought it would be an easy pass class and one thing he hates the most, other than losing in volleyball, is doing uni work. Why Hinata chose to pursue college is beyond him.

“Ah, okay,” Kageyama answered, slightly disappointed. He hoped it did not show on his face, though.

Walking away, he hears Tsukishima snickering and Yamaguchi telling him to stop being so childish. The cold breeze blew and ruffled his hair. The weather is getting colder and he hated the cold with a burning passion.

“Kageyama!” a familiar voice he looks forward to hearing every day, called him. He turned to see the same cheery face and welcoming smile on Hinata’s face. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he grinned.

He flushed slightly before turning around and walking away. The walk back felt warmer, though.

* * *

Kageyama yawned. It was really cold today and he didn’t want to get up from his bed a few minutes ago but then he remembered that the only reason he’s not failing his first class for the day is that because of his attendance. He sighed and walked along the pristine white tiled hallway.

He only has one morning class for the day and he’ll have two more hours of free time before his afternoon classes start again. He’s already thinking of ditching and just sleeping through the day because of the weather but he’s already on campus so walking back would just be a waste of time and energy.

He saw a glimpse of blonde and orange from the distance, just beside the small field of tulips and pansies. He knew it was Yachi and Hinata immediately and it made him feel…something. He didn’t know what it was but his chest tightened and he just didn’t like seeing them together. Well, Hinata does look really happy while chatting with her but, for whatever reason, he didn’t feel nice about it.

Maybe Hinata likes Yachi. Maybe Yachi likes Hinata. He doesn’t know and he couldn’t figure it out. Maybe he should just let them be. They look together, really. They look happy.

Luckily, their lecture room is going to be a few feet away from them and he could just slip in quickly without them noticing.

Walking briskly, he reached the door of the lecture room in a few seconds. However, Hinata noticed him before he was able to sneak in.

“Good morning, Kageyama,” Hinata greets as Kageyama closes the door behind him.

Wide-eyed, Kageyama couldn’t believe he just ignored his friend since high school. He cursed himself internally but he just couldn’t face him right now when he’s feeling really, really confused. Not that it would matter because he’s pretty sure that Hinata would just continue his conversation with Yachi.

Well, what can he do.

“Huh?” Hinata said after he just got ignored. He looked at Yachi to see if she knew something but she just looked as confused as he is. “Okay? That’s just rude, Bakageyama,” he pouted as he crossed his arms on his chest.

“Maybe he didn’t notice us,” Yachi tried to reason. “Or maybe he’s running late,”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I made eye contact with him before he reached the door and like, his class starts 10 minutes later.” He sighed to himself before facing the door.

“I’m pretty sure he’s just ignoring us,”

* * *

“Kageyama!” Hinata called, still remaining gregarious despite being ignored just earlier. “Let’s have lunch together,” he offered. They were currently walking down the Business hall and people were coming in and out to either grab lunch or to study.

“I’m gonna head back to the apartment first to rest before grabbing something to eat. You go have lunch with Yachi, enjoy,” he monotonously said. He winced at himself internally as he tried to avoid his gaze.

The taller of the two hated doing it but he kept his gaze forward and headed outside. Clearly, Hinata didn’t like what he’s doing so he stepped forward and in front of him.

“You’re ignoring me.” He stated. He was looking up at Kageyama and stood his ground. The other didn’t know what to do so he just looked away and stepped away from him.

Hinata stood there, confused and angry, watching him walk out of the business hall before disappearing from the corner of the street.

* * *

It’s been a few days since he turned down Hinata’s offer to eat lunch with him and he’s been ignoring him since then. Not talking to him actually drained him of energy. He really didn’t think it would end up this way or even last this long. But today is probably what Kageyama feared. They have a class together and it lasts for two hours.

Cursing, he reached to grab the door knob before it turning itself. Someone opened the door from inside and he only stood shocked as it opened to see Hinata right in front of him. Is the world really fucking with him right now?

A part of his brain malfunctioned for a few seconds and the both of them just stared in each other’s eyes, clearly shocked, before Kageyama moved to the side to let him pass. Hinata walked out of the room and headed towards the library which is a few doors from their lecture room.

Not that it was weird, and all but, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Tsukishima even, are looking at the pair as if the world has ended. They happened to be walking towards their World History class and were able to witness this rare occurrence. Hinata just walked past him and Kageyama silently walked inside the room after he’s passed. Normally, they would be walking to class together or maybe greet each other and start bantering if they happened to meet by the door in times they didn’t go together.

Yamaguchi has his mouth open and Yachi looked really worried for the both of them. Tsukishima, well, he knew something was up. And he assumes this isn’t really anything but stupidity from both sides.

When Hinata thought that Kageyama was already inside the room, he turned around to glance at the door. And after a few seconds, their three friends saw the door open again. The raven haired male was peaking in the small gap in where the door was opened, looking at the smaller male walk towards the library.

Sighing, Tsukishima shook his head. “Look at these idiots go,” he mumbled.

“I don’t know what’s up with the both of them but not that I’m surprised. After all, they’re both really dense and stupid,” he shrugs.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi scolded. Yachi just looked at the both of them and back to the door.

“You know, I don’t want to insert myself in their issues but,” she pauses. “Shouldn’t we do something about this or are we just going to let them be?”

Tsukishima stared thoughtfully before smirking to himself. Yamaguchi caught sight of this and he raised his eyebrow at him. “Tsukki?”

“I don’t know if this would work or if I’ll just get in a fist fight with him but leave it to me,” he chuckled. I’ll do it tomorrow, though. I’m going back to the dorm now,” he told them before walking away.

Yamaguchi wanted to follow him and ask about it but he had a vague idea in what he’s thinking but he said nothing. He has two classes left for the day, too, so he’s just gonna have to wait until he comes home.

Both him and Yachi looked at each other weirdly before just nodding at each other. They’re pretty much thinking of the same thing, knowing Tsukishima and Kageyama well, of course, a fist fight is a really probable ending.

* * *

Kageyama stop glancing at Hinata every thirty seconds challenge.

He couldn’t concentrate on the lecture their professor is babbling about. In his defense, he doesn’t usually listen to him because he just chats with Hinata the entire time. However, this time, Hinata is seating really far away from him and he’s somewhere in the middle section of the seats while Kageyama is four lines away from him.

It’s gonna be a boring class, he thought to himself.

Still he didn’t really know, until now, why he’s ignoring Hinata. Ignoring him makes him feel really horrible and he misses just having normal conversations with him as if the world does not matter. He didn’t feel the warmth he weirdly feels around him especially whenever he smiles.

Fidgeting with his pen, he stared on his text book, deep in thought. Maybe this is what Iwaizumi told him before when he was drunk. He once said that when you feel as if you’re the happiest and safest with one person, then that’s how you know you’re in love.

Wait.

He paused.

Maybe he likes(loves) Hinata?

But that’s just stupid, isn’t it?

He forced down a yawn before looking back at the back of Hinata’s head. His orange hair really stood out from the plain white and gray background.

Yeah, it’s probably stupid.

* * *

“Yo, King,” Tsukishima greeted as he approached the lone king walking back to his apartment alone once again. It’s great for Tsukishima that their schedule ends at the same time so he was able to carry out this slightly evil and sadistic plan of his.

Kageyama glared before walking faster. Tsukishima could only laugh.

“Hey, wait up. Let’s walk back home together. Yamaguchi already headed back a few hours ago and Hinata is walking Yachi back to her apartment so I have nobody today,” he sighed, faking a disappointed look. Glancing at Kageyama, he looked tense when the name Yachi and Hinata was mentioned. Tsukishima smirked to himself.

“You know, I was wondering,” he started, maintaining an innocent tone of voice. “Do you think Hinata and Yachi are dating? In my opinion they look really good for each other,”

Kageyama tensed up more and Tsukishima is well aware of it.

“Say, why are you and Hinata not talking to each other? It’s really weird to see you ignoring each other.” He laughed, continuing the clearly one-sided conversation.

“You know what, Tsukishima?” Kageyama finally spoke. “You should shut the fuck up before I punch you on the face.” Without Yamaguchi to stop him from doing his violent deeds, he’s really free to punch this pole face down the ground.

“Oh, did I hit a nerve?” he asks, feigning innocence. “Who would’ve thought?”

Breathing in and out, trying to calm himself, Kageyama just glared at the ground to prevent himself from murdering someone right here, right now.

“What do you want from me—,” Kageyama asks before he got cut off by a punch on the face. His jaw hurts slightly but he knew it wasn’t even Tsukishima’s hardest punch. “What the fuck, dude?” he yells.

“You know, you both are so dense it hurts to watch.” He rolled his eyes and walked away. “So snap the fuck out of your pity party and actually grow some balls to talk to him,”

Was that the only thing he was planning to say? Yes.

Is the punch necessary? Absolutely not.

* * *

Hinata’s only class for the day starts once Kageyama finishes his. Usually, he would wait for him in the campus and walk him back to his home or to their apartment if they decide they would want to just watch movies and talk. However, that ‘usually’ isn’t happening today because he still has not talked to the smaller male and despite wanting to, he felt as if his legs had a mind of their own and started walking back to the direction of their apartment.

He had a long time to think about retracing his steps and walking back to the campus to finally talk to the shrimp but, before he knew it, he was already walking up the stairs to their room.

When Kageyama arrived in his and Oikawa’s shared apartment, he was surprised to see that Oikawa was flipping through the channels on the television looking bored as ever. He raised an eyebrow to the weirdly strange occurrence and just walked slowly, attempting to pass by him without noise. He thought to himself that this might be imposter because he knew he isn’t always home this early especially on Fridays.

Oikawa glared at him weirdly and pouted. “Tobio-chan, you know I can see you, right?” he huffed, rolling his eyes. The raven haired male freezes, his eyes wide. Maybe if he stays still, he wouldn’t see him.

“You’re not Oikawa-san,” he said slowly, squinting at him, looking for possible alien prints on him. Could it be that because of Oikawa-san’s obsession with all things alien, he was abducted and some other entity replaced him?

Rolling his eyes again, Oikawa sighed deeply. “It’s still me, stupid. The bar Iwa-chan works at is closed for inspection. I didn’t want to go anywhere else, so I’m here and you can’t do shit about it.” He stuck his tongue out and glanced at him to see the same confused and wary expression on his face. “So relax,” he added. “Besides, I should be the one shocked here because your boyfriend isn’t with you,” he points at him, wiggling his finger like a child.

Flushing red, Kageyama tensed up immediately and started looking around the room as if someone is watching him.

“What? Who? Why do you think that? Hinata is not my boyfriend,” he defensively stated.

Oikawa smirks. “I didn’t even mention chibi-chan,” he teases.

Kageyama grew redder, blood rushing to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Tooru laughs at this. He’s pretty sure a fuse blew in his junior’s head.

“I was kidding, calm down or you might get an aneurysm.” He shrugs, turning the television off and grabbing his phone resting on their coffee table. He scrolled through his notifications quietly, glancing at Kageyama every now and then because he’s still very fidgety and overly nervous.

Actually, Tobio’s orange haired ‘friend’ not with him when he comes home is really odd to Oikawa. One couldn’t separate those two idiots. After all, they’re just halves of a brain.

“Tobio,” Oikawa called. “Now that I’ve thought of it, where is Shoyo? You both usually come in the apartment together to just wreak havoc for whatever reason.” He asked, not looking up from his phone.

Kageyama kept quiet as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Looking up, the older of the two already knew what was, quiet possibly, happening. He sighed, making Kageyama look at him in suspicion.

“Hinata is with his girlfriend,” he whispered. Oikawa stared with wide eyes. It just confirmed his suspicions and it’s actually even laughable. Who would’ve thought.

Tooru chuckled before slowly increasing to a guffaw. “You’re so fucking stupid.” He laughed harder. The other male looked at him weirdly as he slowly backed himself to the corner of the kitchen counter. He swears this time that his senior is really an imposter.

“An absolute fucking idiot!” he exclaimed, laughing his head off. “I swear, I’m now not wondering why you’re a step away from failing all your classes,”

“What was that for?” Kageyama is very confused. There’s literally nothing making sense in his head right now. Hinata isn’t talking to him, Tsukishima just punched him on the face and left without any explanation, and Oikawa is laughing at what he said which isn’t even a joke nor is it even funny. This entire week has made him so confused that it seemed like they knew something he didn’t.

The brunette wiped the tears from his eyes and calmed himself down. “Ah, that made my stomach hurt. I haven’t had a good laugh like that,” he stated. Sighing once more, he looked up at him.

“You like chibi-chan,” he stated, well, more like teased. Once more, he turned red immediately, at the slight mention of Hinata. Oikawa could only laugh at how dense he is that he himself doesn’t even understand that he likes someone. Or maybe, he knows he likes him, however, he thinks that the feelings aren’t reciprocated despite it being clear to everyone except for them that the both of them do not see each other as friends only.

“Why not do something about it?” he asks with a slightly more serious tone.

Tobio pouted before opening his mouth to speak only to close it after hesitating. He gave it a bit of thought before answering his senior. “He doesn’t feel the same.” He looked away from the older male and looked at the water bottle on the kitchen counter instead.

“You sure about that?” he tilted his head slightly, searching for whatever he might find in Tobio’s eyes.

When he failed to answer him, he shook his head at him. “I know I’ve said this before but,” he paused. “You both are so stupid.” He rolled his eyes at him when Kageyama opened his mouth to defend himself.

“Why not just tell him. Just fucking say it,”

Kageyama looked up at him and then back at the bottle. He didn’t know what to respond.

“But what if he doesn’t like me back?” he softly asked slowly.

Oikawa did not bark a laugh at him this time. He just looked at him for a few seconds.

“Who knows.” He shrugged. “Despite that, wouldn’t it better if you said it instead of bottling it inside? It’s clear which one of those is much painful, right?”

There was a sad look in Oikawa’s eyes and Kageyama clearly saw it. Still, he decides to ask “How would you know that?” 

The older of the two laughed again but this time the smile he had didn’t reach his eyes. “Of course, I would know. I know that very well. That feeling where you want to tell someone what you feel but end up being afraid of it ruining the friendship both of you had established so you end up saying those words you want to tell him to someone else. But those words are emptier because it’s just for them and not the other person. And in the end, things wouldn’t end wonderfully because you keep on looking for someone else in that person.”

“But who knows, really. Love is different for each and every single one of us.” He laughed again to lift up the mood. Grabbing his phone, he stared at the time.

“I think chibi-chan’s classes will end soon,” he announced.

“Now, go get your man, you idiot,”

* * *

His feet made contact with the pavement and the force shook his legs. He looked around the street as the air hit his face, the puddles on the concrete splashing around and staining his jeans. The rain weakened in the few hours he spent inside their dorm.

Kageyama thought about what Oikawa-san told him a few minutes ago. In all honesty, he didn’t fully understand what he meant. He doesn’t fully know what being ‘in love’ is and he sure as hell wouldn’t know if someone likes him back but all he knows is that he’s running around and trying to look for him in the cold and wet streets despite being unsure whether or not he’s already home.

He jogged along the path that Hinata usually takes when he walks back after his afternoon classes, the path of yellow tulips in the park he passes are, as always, beautiful. Of course, he would know because he usually walks him home almost all the time and even waits for him on Uni even though he doesn’t have any classes.

Kageyama is quite dreading seeing him, though. He really didn’t plan on what he’s going to do and he barely even gave it enough thought because he also knew that if he thought more about it, he would probably chicken out and just put it off for some other time. And knowing himself, he probably would keep on putting it off until he ends up not saying it at all. He just… ran.

When he’s almost a few blocks away from the business hall, he noticed bright orange hair that resembles the color of a tangerine walking alone towards the pedestrian lane to cross the street towards his dorm. Kageyama paused in his tracks and he breathed in the cold air. He looked really cold since he’s bundled up with his scarf and puffy jacket. The orange and violet sky made him look like he’s in front of a backdrop from a fantasy movie.

Again, Kageyama felt that spike in his heart rate and he struggled to breathe. He felt his chest tighten. He held on to the fabric of his jacket, just above his heart to try and feel what Oikawa-san said love probably was for him.

He did say love is different for each and every one of them, though.

What is love to Tobio? He still couldn’t fully comprehend. But, taking a deep breath, he shouted from the other side of the road as if he didn’t care about the people occupying the buildings surrounding them or how they would perceive him as. If he didn’t say it now, he would definitely back off.

“I like you Shoyo!” he yelled, getting the other male’s attention. He looked up from the ground and stared at Tobio. He looked shocked, to say the least. “And I’m sorry for ignoring you for the past few days! I totally get it if you’re mad at me I just didn’t know what to do and I was a bit jealous so I just—,” he paused. He didn’t know what to say nor what to do when Hinata started walking towards him.

He looked at his left and right before walking towards Kageyama, passing the empty street. He walked slowly, as if taking his time. This only made Kageyama’s heart quicken and his chest tighten and the fact that Hinata kept his gaze at him didn’t make his nerves any better. All the things running around his head is making him crazy.

After what seems like forever, Hinata safely stepped on the gutter and tilted his head at Kageyama in habit. Bracing himself from what he’s going to say, Kageyama looked away.

“You’re really embarrassing you know that?” Hinata chuckled at him. The way he looked up at Kageyama made his heart turn upside down. His cheeks flushed red and he struggled to maintain eye contact with this literal ball of sunshine.

“I panicked, okay? I didn’t know what the right words to say,” he started, his voice growing softer and softer each word he speaks. The shorter male laughed at his misery. “I was also kinda jealous of you and Yachi so,” his voice decreased into a whisper as Hinata laughed louder.

“Yachi has a thing for Yamaguchi and dude, I’m literally gay, what the fuck do you mean?” he said with a laugh. The raven haired male’s eyes widened and he gulped. he soaked in the sunshine radiating from his smile as if he’s a gecko basking under the sun.

Hinata noticed this. He noticed how tense Kageyama’s shoulders are the entirety of their conversation. He raised his eyebrows at this huge awkward baby.

Sighing he started walking past him. “Let’s go back before we get sick. Maybe we can grab curry buns on the way home.” He skipped on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

Still, despite now talking to each other normally, Kageyama couldn’t seem to breathe well. is he having a heart attack? Tight feeling in the chest, quick heartbeat, shaking hands, is this really what love feels like? It’s quite uncomfortable, in Kageyama’s opinion.

“Oh, and by the way,” Hinata turned around to look at Kageyama. The rain weakened to a stop and the rays of the sunset gave a pretty orange glow to the human tangerine’s face. It even hit him in perfect angles as he turned around. Oh, how Tobio would give so much for that to happen again.

“I like you, too. Baka,” he smiled.

And then, the sense of normalcy relieved his erratically beating heart. Soon enough, he was able to finally take steady breaths before proceeding to walk beside Hinata.

Sighing in relief, he smiled weirdly. Maybe this what love is for him. And though he still isn't quite sure, he's willing to find out with him.

**Tulip, yellow**

-Sunshine in your smile

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everyone!! kurotsuki is next btw
> 
> visit @cromij1 in twitter for the playlist and it's somewhere in my pinned if i dont have a different story pinned!  
> or maybe click [this](https://twitter.com/cromij1/status/1348407665152520195?s=20) to lead you to the thread/pinned tweet of my stories and playlists


End file.
